Check Yes Juliet
by Squeeker84
Summary: Daddy's girl, Bella is in love with band member, Edward. But her father forbids them from seeing each other. Will their love last or will it just be a forgetable crush? Based off of the We the Kings music video and song "Check Yes Juliet"


**My first one-shot! Based off of We the King's song and music video "Check Yes Juliet"! Got to love that band! Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight…unfortunately I don't. And all the lyrics to belong to We the Kings 3. Enjoy the Story!**

* * *

Bpov

I was studying for my next biology test when suddenly I hear something hit my window making a _ping _sound. I slowly approach the window peering out into the cold night. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw Edward and his brother, Emmett, throwing rocks at my window.

He gestured for me to climb down, but I quickly shook my head mouthing, "_No way!_". They just laugh and keep tossing the pebbles. _They'll give up sooner or later, _I thought. But then something smashed the window making it shatter all over my bedroom's hardwood floor. "Damn!" I hear Edward curse, then the screeching of the tires of Emmett's car. I hear Charlie's footsteps coming closer to my room. So I quickly jumped up, grabbed my lamp, ripped off the shade, and laid it next to my broken window.

"Bella. What's going on?" My dad asked.

"Sorry, my lamp fell over."

"That's okay… be more careful."

You see, my dad and mom want me to get into a good college, Dartmouth preferably, and had me studying hard since I was in 2nd grade. When he found out I was hanging out with Edward, his face was so many shades of red that I couldn't name them all and I could have sworn that there was steam coming out of his ears. But Edward was the type that my father wouldn't approve of. He's only 2 years older than me, but the part that pissed Charlie off was that he dropped out of college to pursue his dream of being in a band with his brother and friend, Jasper. I could remember some moments of me and Edward, wishing that we could be together, but then remembered _We are two totally different people. We are not meant to be. _Suddenly my phone buzzed. It was my best friend Rosalie, who was also Emmett's girlfriend. She sent my pictures of Edward and the band setting up for a concert along with a text that read:

**Bells! Come on live a little and come to the concert! Edward wants you there! Oooohhhh!! Now you know you want to go! If you decide to quit being a daddy's girl and sneak out, call me and I'll pick you up!**

**Hugs & Kisses,**

**Rosie xoxoxo**

~flashback~

_After school Rose wanted me to meet her boyfriend and his band . I agreed thinking that we would only say our Hi's and Bye's . When we got to Emmett's garage, I saw the most handsome guy in the whole universe. He was tall 6'1 and had the most gorgeous eyes I personally, have ever seen. 'Green like Emeralds' , I thought. _

"_Okay Bella, this is my boyfriend Emmett, umm.. his friend Jasper, and … his brother Edward."_

"_Hi guys."_

"_Hey!" they all said. But then Emmett engulfed me into a massively big bear hug. "Emmett put her down! Your suffocating her!" He laughed then put me down._

"_Hi, I'm Edward." He said nervously._

"_Bella." I said holding my hand out for him to shake which he did. I felt a spark of electricity run through me as we exchanged our handshake. _

"_Well, I think we should start practicing." Edward said , winking at me. I giggled as put his guitar strap on his shoulder. Edward played the guitar, as Emmett played the bass guitar, and Jasper played the drums. Then I really heard how musical his voice was._

_Here's a song for the nightsI think too much, andHere's a song when I imagine us togetherHere's a song for when we talk too muchAnd I forget my wordsHeaven can wait up high in the skyIt's you and IHeaven can wait deep down in your eyesI'm yours tonightLay your heart next to mineI feel so aliveTell me you want me to stay, foreverCause heaven can waitHere's a song for the one who stole my heartAnd ran so far, that cupid couldn't catch herHere's a song for the kid who aims so highHe shot her downHeaven can wait up high in the skyIt's you and IHeaven can wait deep down in your eyesI'm yours tonightLay your heart next to mineI feel so aliveTell me you want me to stay foreverCause heaven can waitHere's a song for the nights I drink too muchAnd spill my wordsHeaven can wait up high in the skyIt's you and IHeaven can wait deep down in your eyesI'm yours tonightLay your heart next to mineI feel so aliveTell me you want me to stay foreverForever cause heaven can waitCause heaven can waitCause heaven can wait _

_I couldn't help but clap, that was amazing! So later we went back to my house before my mother, Renee and my dad, Charlie came home. We were all laughing and having a good time. Edward was teaching me how to strum a few chords. His hand on mine, when suddenly the door opened. It was my mom and dad home early from shopping. We quickly stood up. My dad's face doing those thousand facial expressions before yelling, "THAT'S IT EVERYONE OUT!" . I was grounded for the rest of my life (theoretically of course,) and forbidden to see Edward again. _

_Why, you ask? Because of the multiple tattoos, lip and ear piercing, not to mention the somewhat long hair. Right now, my life was a living hell._

skipping to another flashback~ ( a short one)

_I was walking home from school when Edward pulled up next to me asking if I wanted a ride. I declined politely then, he convinced me to help him work on his car. I agreed._

"_So finally, that's the carburetor." He said, finishing giving me the description of the all the parts that made up his car._

"_Fascinating." I giggled. He rolled his eyes. So I grabbed some grease and rubbed some on his cheek. His eyes widened and I laughed uncontrollably._

"_Oh! You think that's funny! I'll show you what's funny." He did the same but wiped it on my nose. We kept doing that until we both fell on our butts. He leaned in and I did the same. But then I heard the sound of a car beeping. Only to look up and see my father getting out of the car grabbing my hand and leading me back to the car. _

"_You disobeyed me yet again. You are supposed to be a young lady. Grandma Swan would be very disappointed…" Blah, blah, blah, yak, yak ,yak. I heard it all before._

_~end of flashbacks~_

Now I decided, _I'm no daddy's girl, I live my own life._

I texted Rose telling her to pick me up. Then she replied back saying:

**Hell yeah! That's the Bella I know!**

I got dressed in a black skirt, a white, green, and purple striped hoodie, and my pink converse. I was going to sneak out the front door downstairs, but then found my parents making out on our living room couch below. Afraid I was going to hurl, I covered my mouth and made a little choking noise, hoping they wouldn't hear me.

I climbed down from my window and hopped into Rosalie's BMW convertible. "This is gunna be so awesome! Edward's waiting for you!"

We got there quickly, during the of a song. Edward caught my eye and smiled so wide I thought his face was going to explode. I laughed and waved. Then before starting the final song he gave me a shout out. "This next song is for the girl who I love with all of my heart!" The crowd gave "Awe's" and I just blushed and giggled.

Check yes Julietare you with merain is falling down on the sidewalkI won't go until you come outsidecheck yes Julietkill the limboI'll keep tossing rocks at your windowthere's no turning back for us tonightlace up your shoesA O A O ahhere's how we dorun baby rundon't ever look backthey'll tear us apart if you give them the chancedon't sell your heartdon't say we're not meant to berun baby runforever will be you and mecheck yes JulietI'll be waitingwishing, wantingyours for the takingjust sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbyecheck yes Juliethere's the countdown3...2...1... now fall in my arms now they can change the locksdon't let them change your mindlace up your shoesA O A O ahhere's how we dorun baby rundon't ever look backthey'll tear us apart if you give them the chancedon't sell your heartdon't say we're not meant to berun baby runforever will be you and mewe're flying through the nightwe're flying through the nightway up high, the view from here is getting better withyou by my siderun baby rundon't ever look backthey'll tear us apart if you give them the chancedon't sell your heartdon't say we're not meant to berun baby runforever will be... run baby rundon't ever look backthey'll tear us apart if you give them the chancedon't sell your heartdon't say we're not meant to berun baby runforever will be you and meYou and meYou and me

Then Edward ran down from the stage, avoiding my angry father who went out to search for me. We ran across the lawn right past my mother who gave us a sympathetic smile and told us to go, be careful, and have fun. He kissed me before we started to ride around our small, rainy, town, thanking the heavens that we actually have some time to spend together before I return home, be told how disrespectful I am, and have metal bars drilled onto my windows. My life was going to be a living hell when I get home, but all I kept thinking was

"_We'll be a Dream!"_

**The End!!!**

**Thank you for Reading! I hope you liked it! Review please! **


End file.
